<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a meditation on motivation by Dammit_Hawke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465166">a meditation on motivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke'>Dammit_Hawke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepping Stones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adora cannot relax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from @kitsune-rei: "Catra and Adora attend Perfuma's meditation session. Bonus points for Melog!"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Adora and Catra can't do anything without turning it in to a competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepping Stones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a meditation on motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time, Catra met with Perfuma alone. Or rather, as alone as they could be in Brightmoon. One of the spare rooms was deemed acceptable, but only after Perfuma had opened every window and, for good measure, placed a single potted flower at the center of the room. With some effort, Catra did what she was asked. She breathed, she sat, she thought. She tried to let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they met, Melog joined them. The magicat had insisted, after seeing how ruffled Catra looked after the first try. His presence, it turned out, helped more than either Catra or Perfuma could have expected. When Perfuma started waxing a little too poetic, Melog was there, mane flickering orange as Catra tried so very, very hard not to be annoyed at every word that came out of the princess’s mouth. When Catra needed a little extra help settling her racing thoughts, he was there to climb in her lap and purr until she was distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third time they met, Perfuma had made Melog a little vest that read “Therapy Cat”. Oh, Melog did enjoy Perfuma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until their fifth session that Adora joined them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet when they entered, Perfuma already seated with her eyes closed. The lights, despite the sun being high outside, were dim in the lavash spare room. Catra gave Adora’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, moving to sit on one of the cushions Perfuma had set up in a wide triangle on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute passed. Then another. Finally, Perfuma and Catra were both looking up at Adora expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta sit, dummy.” Catra quirked an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I knew that.” Adora’s face went beat red and she awkwardly sat down. She tried to mimic how Catra and Perfuma were sitting, legs crossed with their hands in their laps, but where their fingers were limp and relaxed, Adora’s were balled tightly into fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra, beside her, was snickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Perfuma said in a gentle voice. “What are your thought-goals for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My what?” Adora stared blankly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, just what do you want to work on? What would you help with?” Perfuma watched her expectantly. When Adora just stared back, Perfuma gave a slow nod. “Ok, maybe Catra and I can go first, so you know what I mean. I, personally, would like to accept more positivity in to my life, and will myself to open my heart to new people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s brow furrowed, but she still turned to look at Catra curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d need-” Catra paused, looking down at her hands as she sheathed and unsheathed her claws. “I mean, I would like to focus on my anger. Again, I guess. And anxiety.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma nodded approvingly as Melog padded over to her, bumping their head against Perfuma’s knee. “Do you have a goal too, Melog?” She gave them a scritch under the chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat gave a meow that seemed to echo in Adora’s head, almost ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They say… They want to mourn and-” Catra stopped, mid-translation to snort. “And learn to accept more food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That helped ease some of the tension in Adora’s shoulders, but not all of it. Perfuma was giggling and nodding approvingly, before turning her attention once again to Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What would you like to work on? Is there anything you’re having trouble with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No.” Adora said it almost too quickly, giving a nervous laugh. “I mean, I’m fine. I’m great. Everything is great.” Her hands were still balled in fists, and she was doing her damnedest not to look either of the other women in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma, bless her, put a comforting hand on Adora’s still-clenched fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make some suggestions,” Catra offered, smirking and raising an eyebrow teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they productive?” Perfuma glanced at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I can make some different suggestions.” Catra grunted, ears flattening in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Adora’s back just got more tense. Perfuma, for her part, nodded approvingly and motioned for Catra to continue, saying, “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shifted a bit to face Adora better. Slowly, as if she were Bow trying to explain to Scorpia how parents, aunts, cousins, and second cousins work, she said, “You literally just need to learn how to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora scrunched up her face. “Wow. Oh, fuck, wow. I cannot believe you, my own girlfriend, would accuse me of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not accusing you of anything!” Catra rolled her eyes. “It’s just a statement of fact. The war’s over and you still train like you’re fighting one. You still throw punches in your sleep. Hell, you flipped Bow yesterday for surprising you. You do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora opened and closed her mouth, making sounds as if she were going to say something, but she couldn’t decide what. Finally, she settled on crossing her arms and glaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” Perfuma put out a hand to each of them, trying to keep her voice soothing. “I’m sensing some hostility here. Adora, Catra; lets just take a breath, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma made a show of breathing in deeply, and then out. On her second breath, Catra at least joined her, forcing her eyes closed. Melog paced beside her, tail whipping about irritably, until the third breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora tried -- sort of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her inhale was sharp, and her exhale was more of a huff. Forceful, as if a hard enough blow could just eject the stress from her entire being. Catra opened an eye to watch her and, before Perfuma could stop her, burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known…” Catra shook her head as Adora opened her eyes again to glare at her. “How did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this would be the one thing I could beat you at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meditation isn’t a competi-” Perfuma’s scolding was cut off by a scoff from Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>me at it? Oh, please. I bet I could meditate twice as hard as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re don’t really meditate </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Perfuma tried again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that bet.” Catra moved to her knees, putting her hands on Perfuma’s arm. “How’s this. You guide us, we see who can meditate better. Flower-girl tells us who wins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will I get when I win?” Adora laughed. There was already a gleam of determination in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t the reward just be a clear mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfuma, be serious. This is a serious matter.” Catra waved her off and kept her focus on Adora. “If I win, I want your shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My shirt?” Adora looked down at her white long-sleeve shirt, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That one.” Catra hooked a claw in the sleeve of it, pulling Adora’s arm closer to her. “You’ve had it way too fucking long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Alright, and if I win--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which you won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--</span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>I win,” Adora pressed on, “You have to start joining me on my morning jog.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no fucking way. Not happening.” Catra shook her head adamantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for a week.” Adora allowed, offering her hand to her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra hesitated, but finally shook the offered hand roughly. “Fine. But you’re not gonna win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Adora finally turned back to Perfuma, determination slathered over her face like war paint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma, through all this, looked absolutely horrified, gaping at her friends. The potted plant, placed about a foot from her left knee, wilted as she paled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re ready. Meditate us.” Adora gave her a firm nod.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Adora woke up at dawn. She lingered for a few minutes, watching Catra’s steady breathing as Melog cuddled close to her. The feline woman wore the remains of Adora’s shirt; the sleeves slashed off and the hem of the shirt cropped off. A fond smile touched Adora’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did look better like this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey remember the tweet from noelle with all the girls on the couch? remember how she mentioned that Catra stole and ripped up Adora's shirt? Here you go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>